Falling For Your Eyes - Fantastic Foursome
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: Dan and Phil are already together. Chris is madly in love with PJ, and we are unaware of PJ's love yet.
1. Falling For Your Eyes

"Are you ready to go?" Dan called up the stairs, standing by the door with his boyfriend Phil "Almost. Two seconds." PJ answered. Pj had been staying at Dan and Phil's for the past few days. He was standing by the mirror, in the guest room, arranging his hair, when he heard the front door open. "Guys wait!" He ran down to see them both still in the house, grinning like children. "I got you again!" Dan chuckled, and they got into the car after PJ had put on his brown suede shoes. The three of them were on their way to go and visit Chris, a very good friend of theirs. When arriving, Chris welcomed them in, greeting each separately with a bear hug. "Have a seat!" Chris said to them all. "How've you been?" He directed this to PJ, who smiled at him. "Been good, been good." He grinned back "but I have been kept up..." He smirked at Dan and Phil, who blushed in unison. "They make a hell of a lot of noise." Chris guffawed and then made his way into the hall. "Be right back guys." A few minutes past before he returned, but when he did he was carrying a large box, covered in wrapping paper which was dotted with Marvel characters. "I thought... well.." Chris stuttered, looking into PJ's eyes. They were beautiful, he loved them. In some lights they were a deep ocean blue with specks of green, and in others they were a minty green, essential for his gaze. He couldn't drag his from them, he sank into them. PJ coughed, bringing Chris from his thoughts. "Yes..um..." He cleared his throat. "I got this for you, seeming as I did miss your birthday." He gestured to the present, which he nervously handed over. Dan giggled. He was sitting next to Phil, arms around each other, and Phil wore the same amused expression. "Seems like someone has a little crush..." They grinned from ear to ear. Chris blushed a deep beetroot, casting his eyes to the floor. "Chris!" PJ luaghed "Thank you!" In amongst the embarrassment, Chris had forgotten that he had handed over the present. He recovered himself, and smiled meaningfully. "You're welcome PJ. I thought you would like it." PJ returned Chris' intent gaze. The silence was broken by Dan jumping from the sofa. "Oh cool! Twister!" Dan exclaimed, snatching the present from PJ's hands. He set it out on the floor, then dragged Phil over. "I don't want to play..." Phil protested. "I'll spin..!" "No need for that." Chris interrupted "I bought the latest twister, which you can scan the QR code, to get the app. Then it calls out a random move, and if you enter your name, it will call it out your name along with it, so there is no cheating or confusion." He looked at Phil seriously, but he could tell he was joking as he had a glint in his greeny brown eyes. "You have to play." Phil replied by poking his tongue out. Chris proceeded to scan the code, and the game began. "Left foot green Phil Lester." The voice was so robotic, so inhuman, but it also came with an Southern-American twang. It was so ridiculous that the four boys broke out in laughter. Phil followed the instructions once they calmed down. "Right hand red Dan Howell." 'Howell' was pronounced 'Owl' which earned another laughter spurt. Dan bent down to place his hand on the spot, and Phil gently kicked him on the bum. "Hey!" Dan squealed, but did not fall. "Right foot green PJ Liguini" Even though none of them were in difficult positions, they all fell on the floor. "I'm sorry..." Chris mumbled. "That'll be the auto correct." He looked around, he was the only one standing. "Shall we start again?" "Yeah" was the reply, but it was almost inaudible due to the giggling. Chris walked over and restarted it all. 


	2. Spin The Bottle

He started the game again, after setting PJ's name right. Dan and Phil did not take this game seriously, they used it as a chance to make PJ and Chris feel as awkward as possible, by deliberately pushing them together, or falling into them to do so. By the tenth go, Chris had stopped playing. Not because he had lost, it was because he felt as uncomfortable as the other two were aiming for him to. It wasn't that he did not want to be close to PJ, because he did, it was because he did not want PJ to treat him any differently if he found out his feelings for him. So, trying to think of an excuse to stop, he decided to go into the kitchen to get lunch ready. "Hang on Chris. I'll help." PJ called, following him in. Dan and Phil caught each other's eyes and grinned. They both knew Chris' feelings, and unknown to Chris, PJ shared them also. "What we having then?" PJ asked. "Indian." "You're cooking Indian for us?" PJ seemed shocked, a little amused. "Nah. I'm going to pop out to the take away now. Want to come?" PJ searched Chris' face for any sign of sarcasm, but realised he was being serious. "Ok. No problem. What do we say to the guys?" "Anything. Just convince them." Chris said calmly, pushing PJ lightly by the hips towards the lounge, where the other two were. He walked in, and was confronted by the two snogging on the sofa. Dan was on top of Phil, their legs entangled. PJ cleared his throat. "Guys..?" He said, trying to get their attention. They did not stop, instead their kisses grew louder. "Guys..?!" Again, they began to kiss louder. "We're going out ok?" The two of them left, and when they returned with hot sweet smelling curry, Dan and Phil were upstairs. PJ raised his eyebrows at Chris, as they could clearly hear the guest bedroom's bed creaking. "Just leave them to it." Chris sighed. "It's not as bad as last time. Last time they did it on the sofa, they did not even leave the room. I had to, before it got too... revealing." PJ chuckled, and they set out the food on the table. "Dan'll come down as soon as he smells this, regardless of how much fun he is having." And he was right. It was no more than four minutes before Dan came racing downstairs, throwing on a T-shirt as he went. "Jesus Dan!" Chris cried "Couldn't you have waited for something...you know.. to go down?" Phil heard this and roared with laughter, as he was making his way down too. "Shut up you." Chris mumbled, his mouth full of popadom. When the four of them had finished eating and drinking, there was a pile of empty beer bottles on the side of the table. "Spin the Bottle!" Dan slurred, and reached out for one. He missed, and much to the others amusement, he managed to spill the only bottle with any left in, all over his jeans. "Oi! Phil exlaimed "That was mine!" Dan whispered theatrically (so everyone could hear) "You can suck it out later." "Dan!" Chris exclaimed again "Come on, keep it between yourselves!" Dan and Phil guffawed once more, and Dan then sat everyone in a small circle to begin the game. The first few spins were feeble, and PJ soon took over. He got it spinning and it landed on Dan. Then, spinning it again, it landed on Chris. Phil stuck out his foot, and kicked it to face him. "Ooops. I slipped!" He joked, and kissed Dan roughly on the lips. PJ span the bottle once more, and it landed on himself. Then, he span it again, it landed inbetween Phil and Chris. This time, Dan kicked it towards Chris. PJ looked at Chris, who blushed. Then, he reached out his hand, and drew Chris' face towards him. Softly, he brought his lips onto Chris'. Chris reacted at once and slowly, softly opened his mouth. After a few minutes, Chris pulled away, as the other two had gone quiet. He looked to his left, where Phil had been sat. He was nowhere to be seen. Dan was gone to. Then, he screamed along with PJ as a cups of ice cubes were thrown at their heads. Dan and Phil began to smirk, all smug, but ran away as PJ dived for them. 


	3. Grindr Games

PJ pinned Dan down onto the sofa, whilst Phil ducked away from Chris.

He watched, with glee, as Dan was covered in the bucket of ice cubes they had brought in from the kitchen.

"HHHHHeeeeYYYYYYYY" Dan screeched. "That's fucking freezing!" As the ice melted, it soaked into his jeans, exactly at the groin. "Cold cold cold cold cold cold

cold cold cold cold!" He sang as he ran around the room. "Fucking fffrrrreeeezzziiinnnngggg my balls off!"

"Should think so." PJ said, as he sat back down on the floor.

Chris sat beside him, playing with the bottle that was on the floor.

"Would you have kissed me without playing that?" He blurted after looking at, then quickly away from him repeatedly.

"Possibly." PJ grinned and swooped in for another.

He pushed Chris over, catching his head before it hit the floor. Running his hand up Chris' leg, he began to slowly bite his lip, pulling gently, causing him to

involuntarily moan.

The two were stopped by Phil, who blasted the T.V on whilst Dan laughed in the background.

It caused the two to jump, and they sat a distance apart.

"There is no point in pretending. We both saw it." Dan giggled, seeing PJ and Chris trying to look innocent.

"So...I guess it's which ever couple falls asleep first loses then?" Phil suggested. "And don't deny being a couple, that there pretty much just sealed the deal."

He said quickly, as the two faked protest.

The four of them sat on the sofa, after Phil turned the T.V off, and thought about what they should do.

"Something gay." Dan said, the others pushed him off the sofa. "Hey! I was joking!"

"Grindr. Doesn't get more homo than that." Phil joked, and got out his phone.

The others laughed as Phil removed his top and jeans, and took a selfie while he posed, his pushing down his boxers a little. "That's my pic." Phil laughed.

"Lets have some fun." Dan reached out to pull Phil's boxers down further, but was stopped by Chris and PJ who grabbed their cushions and pummeled him on

the face. "Hey!" Dan huffed. "He said have fun!"

Phil giggled, and asked them all to take the same picture.

Chris was the only one who found it a little awkward to strip and pose in front of them all, but did not back out.

When they had all taken their photos and filled in their name and headline, location and age filter, they were ready to mess around.

Dan had Phil's account, PJ had Dan's, Chris had PJ's and Phil had Chris'. They each chose a guy, hiding the screen from each other, and began to talk with them.

Then, when the guys at the other end had arranged to meet them, they passed them back.

"Shit! Dan!" Phil exclaimed.

"You gave him my Skype?" PJ cackled, bent over in laughter, and roared "We have GOT to Skype him."

The four of them arranged themselves in front of Chris' laptop, waiting for the call on Phil's account.

And then it came.

The guy looked about 20, and looked almost identical to Dan.

He had black hair flicked across his face, he was biting his lip, though his eyes were a deep silver grey rather than Dan's mesmerising brown. He looked a little

surprised to see the four of them, though took his top off and angled the camera at his chest.

He began to run his hands up and down, squeezing and pulling at his nipples.

One had a piercing, which caused Chris to wince every time he pinched it.

Angling the camera further down, he stripped to his boxers and began to rub the bulge in between his legs.

Dan burst with laughter, ending the Skype call and screamed out "It's just so wrong to watch! He looks like my brother! Or me!" He wheezed, leaning on Phil's

shoulder.

"Well.." PJ said suddenly. "What shall we do now?"

Chris, who had been quiet, burst out "I've got a few ideas", securing his hand in PJ's hair, he pulled his lips onto his his own.


	4. Cucumber Fun

The four of them slept over at Chris', Dan and Phil in the guest room, and PJ and Chris in Chris'.

Lets just say, the night was eventful.

In the morning, Phil went downstairs to get breakfast.

Opening the fridge, there was nothing other than a pot of Greek Yogurt, Cucumber, and the left overs from yesterday's curry.

Well, what Dan could not eat.

Sighing, making a mental note to tell Chris to buy more food, he picked up the pot and the Cucumber.

He selected a chopping board and a knife, spooning the yoghurt into a bowl, he began to strip back the Cucumber from it's packaging. He could not.

His hands were both too slippy and too dry, the packaging too tight, the Cucumber too big.

"Need some help?" Dan yawned, at the kitchen step.

"That would be good, thanks!" Phil passed the Cucumber over, and Dan began to grin.

"You always have problems with something this size, don't you?"

"Shu'p" Phil mumbled, he had dunked his finger into the yoghurt and was licking it off.

"Look." Dan said, it was almost an order. "You have to start at the top.." He was talking slowly, with a hint of a laugh in his voice. He began to tease the top of

the packaging off, going slowly. "Then, you have to squeeze it as you go further down." He began to do so.

"Dan...?" Phil's voice was a little exasperated. "Don't be a."

"Cucumber?" He offered, showing Phil the half opened vegetable.

"That. Yes." He nodded. "Anyhow, where was I..." Dan pushed the packaging back up to the top. "You have to let it spring up, otherwise it will not release it's

juices..."

"Juices? Dan? You seriously are a.."

"A long luscious green legume?" His smirk was growing larger as he saw Phil sighing at his childish behaviour.

"That. Yes." "And then, your hand firm and at a 43 degree angle, you begin to make your way back down the length, ensuring the end if free in case of a

rupture..."

"Rupture? RUPTURE? DAN?"

"The packaging. Look." Dan pointed to the plastic which had split and was now hanging down off the end, where Dan had left it free. He had an innocent look

on his face, he looked at Phil with mock confusion and curiosity. "Look! A rupture."

"Please can I just have the Cucumber?" "Oh! You asked for it? But.. but.. I'm not prepared!" Dan began to grin, looking at Phil's face. It had gone from finding

this a little amusing, to the *I am going to kill you if you don't stop* despairing expression. "I still need to strip it back, pump it of it's waste.."

"You really are a kno.."

"Knobbly gherkin? I would describe myself as more of a voluptuous produce, full of both vital nutrience and vital charisma."

"Come here." Phil commanded, and Dan did so. He grabbed the Cucumber, and took a bite out of the top.

"You like it like that do you?" Dan grinned, pushing the chopping board and knife aside as he picked Phil up and placed him on the kitchen surface.


	5. Bathroom Punishment

"Chris?" Pj was insistent, standing outside the bathroom door. "Chris?! You've been in there for over 20 minutes and the water hasn't been on once!" He knocked again repeatedly, with no reply. "Right. I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

He stormed in, holding his towel which was wrapped around his waist.

Chris was leaned on the counter with his cock in his hand. Mouth to the ceiling, he was enjoying himself.

"Lea...ve m.. me be." He panted, not even stopping or slowing at the intrusion.

"Chris! Are you serious? I've been waiting!"

"D..o I loo..k like I c...care?" He smirked, increasing his pace.

In response PJ locked the door and stood to the right of him.

Running his hands up his back, he reached his shoulder blades and pushed him over the counter.

"I can see myself better now." Chris grinned, smoothing his hair down. His right hand had not stopped.

"Shut up." PJ said slowly, squeezing Chris' buttcheeks with one hand, the other holding Chris' hip.

He brought his hand down hard, causing him to gasp suddenly.

"Don't" another slap, another squeeze "wank" two slaps "in" one slap, three squeezes "the" two sharp slaps "bathroom" one hard squeeze "when" two slaps "I am" two squeezes "waiting".

"P..J!" Chris was still, his mouth open, he had let go of his length and it was pinned up against the cold marble surface. His left hand was on the mirror to ensure he didn't fall, though he was searching for something to hold onto. His right hand found PJ's towel, which he pulled quickly off.

"You want to play like that, huh?" PJ was smirking now, as he held both of Chris' cheeks in his hand and stood directly behind him.

Squeezing hard, he pushed Chris to his knees.

"Suck." He commanded, Chris quickly took hold of PJ's cock and pushed his mouth on to it.

After a few minutes, PJ let out a gasp. "Was that your teeth! I'm not into that bullshit!"

A few minutes later he felt Chris' teeth once more. "If I feel your teeth one more time you are getting another fucking spank, you hear me?"

And he did.

Pulling Chris back to his feet, he sat on the toilet and draped Chris across his lap.

This time he began to squeeze his cock whilst slapping, increasing the slaps the harder he squeezed.

After ten minutes Chris became to squirm under PJ's hold. "It was nice to start with, but now you're really hurting me." He pouted, looking into the mirror to see PJ grin at him.

"Shame that isn't it. Shame you spent too long in here." He shrugged.

"You do know this is my house, right?!" Chris asked, a little hurt.

"Well, technically, yes. But didn't your mother tell you that you must always let your guests' needs come first?"

"Yes! But she never talked to me about letting my guests spank me."

"Funny that. Neither did mine."

"Mothers, eh?"

"Mothers." PJ agreed.

Pulling himself up, Chris examined his rear in the mirror; it was red and bruised, a deep red hand print on either cheek. "You know, I think you got a little carried away with that."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, nibbling at Chris' ear. "I really am."

"Prove it."


End file.
